


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweet Medolive asked me a looooong time ago to write Adam wearing just a hat, so I did ;)</p>
<p>After a night out, Adam wearing his ridiculously big Marcello Mastroianni hat, Adam and Tommy come back home and are ready for some fun... just as long as Adam leaves his hat on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medolive](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Medolive).



> Dear Medolive, I remember us having this long and fun conversation about what this fic would be about but I don't remember the full extent of it. I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer and this just came to mind this morning. I hope you still like what I came up with :).
> 
> <333

‘Leave it on,’ Tommy tells Adam as he closes the front door behind them and watches as Adam frantically pulls his own clothes off.

‘What?’ Adam asks without really listening. Taking clothes off is serious business when this drunk and in dire need of of pounding his cock hard and deep in his object of affection. His designer pants are at his ankles and he’s trying to get them off with his shoes still very much in the way. Why are clothes this difficult to get out off?

‘Leave the hat on!’ Tommy sighs with exasperation. His shoes are off, but his own jeans are so tight they still won’t come off either. 

‘Leave the hat on? I thought you hated this hat, that it was sun-blocking the world or something.’ Where the fuck are his laces? Shoes won’t come off if you don’t untie laces... he just needs to find them first. His pants are not that big, there just seem to be a thousand layers of them.

‘It’s a stupid ass hat and yes, it does put the entire world in a shade but I want you to leave it on. Just the hat, cause you look hot in that stupid ass hat. Now hurry up, my ass itches to be fucked through the mattress... or door or whatever is closer.’

Victory! Adam’s shoes are off and his pants too. Blouse is up next. Carefully he unbuttons from top to bottom but Tommy seems to have different ideas. He grabs both sides of the blouse and rips it open. Buttons fly everywhere and Tommy looks at the result with pride.

‘The stupid hat may be hot, but this damn blouse needs to join the rag pile.’

‘But it’s an Alexander McQueen! You don’t rip an Alexander McQueen!’

‘Yes I do. It’s awful, no matter who it’s by, you look like Jordan Knight in the 90’s; NOT GOOD! Now hurry the fuck up. I want to be fucked before my buzz wears off.’

Adam just stands there, with a cute but dumb look on his face. What the hell did Tommy all just say? But he forgets about it when Tommy starts to suck his cock like a hover. When Tommy got on his knees, Adam doesn’t know or doesn’t care. All he does care about is keeping his boy on his knees and suck him dry.

Out of all the boys he ever fucked in his life, Tommy is his favourite cock sucker. He has shot his load in that mouth more times than he can count. Most times they plan on stopping in time so there would still be some time left to fuck the shit out of the tiny ass, but Tommy’s sucking powers tend to win.

Tonight is not one of those nights. Halfway through his suck fest (Adam feels that familiar feeling start to stir somewhere deep down already), Tommy gets up and wipes drool and spit off his chin. 

‘Suck time is over, fuck time starts now.’ Tommy says and walks, or sways is more accurate, to the back of the nearest couch. He grabs tight and presents Adam with his ass, as high up as he can in this state of intoxication. 

‘No time for lube, just use spit. Now hurry!’

For a microsecond Adam worries about that, wonders if he really shouldn’t run upstairs quickly to get that little bottle... But then Tommy grabs one of is butt cheeks and pulls at it, showing his puckered hole that is just begging to be pounded.

All thoughts and worries flee from Adam’s mind and before he knows it, he is shoving a spit-covered finger deep and fast inside that tiny hole. He can hear Tommy hiss and he knows it must sting, but he’s too far gone and too drunk to stop.

One finger is replaced by two and very soon after, three. Adam’s thinking of getting a drink cause he fears he’ll run out of saliva soon. But one whine from Tommy and drinks and worries flee from his mind. His boy is ready and he has a task to fulfil; make said boy come with just his own cock.

He spits a big blob of spit on his raging hard-on, grabs Tommy’s hips and shoves himself balls deep inside.

Tommy screams with pain and lust, but pushes himself back, letting Adam know he needs to continue. And continue Adam does. He doesn’t take it slow, he isn’t careful, he just pounds hard and rough and it causes all kinds of noise from Tommy.

‘Wait!’ Tommy manages to scream out. ‘I want to see you and your hat. I want to see you fuck me, wearing the damn thing.’ Tommy pushes Adam off him and drags him to the dining table at the other side of the room. He lays himself down on top of it, his ass at the edge of it and waits for Adam to get back with the program.

Adam gets it, grabs Tommy’s legs and pounds right back inside. The big hat does block all light from Tommy’s face but he can vaguely see Tommy smiling in pure bliss.

‘Damn, Adam, I’m not made of porcelain, fuck my ass _hard!_ ’ 

Adam forgets that Tommy wants it even more rough when he’s had a few. Even harder than the usual hard pounding he likes when he’s sober. ‘That’s it, fuck it, hurt my hole, bruise my hips.’

When Tommy starts to gasp for air, Adam knows this is his cue. Tommy is almost there, so close. It triggers his own orgasm and with a cry louder than Tommy’s he comes hard.

‘Don’t stop!’ Tommy yells. Another funny thing about Tommy; he seems to love it when the pounding doesn’t stop after he comes. He wants it until it starts to hurt, which usually doesn’t take long. 

When it finally does, Adam collapses on top of his man. Damn hat blocking all vision and air. ‘Can I take the damn thing off now? I can’t see you with it blocking the light.’

‘Now you see how ridiculous it is? You still look hot in it though. But you can take it off now. It’s too dark, even with the lights on.’

Adam finally takes his hat off and pulls Tommy down to the floor to cuddle. 

The next thing he knows, it’s light out and Tommy is snoring in his arms. They must have fallen asleep on the floor of their living room. His back sticks to the floor thanks to the come they didn’t clean up, his tongue feels like sandpaper and he has ‘Leave Your Hat On’ by Joe Cocker stuck in his head.

They are totally doing this again some time...


End file.
